We Waved Goodbye
by Reky
Summary: "Sometimes it's easier to talk about other people's lives... Not that I am one of those girls who just loves to gossip about everything that's happening to anyone who approaches them. I'm not even a girl, to start with! I'm a boy and very proud of the thing between my legs, thank you very much." I never thought this could ever happen to me. But here I am. Waving Granger a goodbye.


**Heeeey, there!**

**Hope you like my fanfiction! If you find any mistake, please be patient with me! I swear it wasn't on purpose! D:**

**Kisses and see you down theeeere!**

* * *

**We Waved Goodbye  
By Reky**

Sometimes it's easier to talk about other people's lives… I mean, what could be easier than this? I can't think of anything else at this moment…

Not that I am one of those girls who just _loves _to gossip about everything that's happening to anyone who approaches them. I'm not even a _girl_, to start with!

I'm a boy and very proud of the thing between my legs, thank you very much.

But, anyway, keeping to the plot…

It _is _easier to talk about other people's lives, because… Well, you just don't have to think about your own problems when you do that. It's a distracting activity, even relaxing sometimes and it makes my life better after blaming someone for something I did.

Or after cursing them and mocking them till they begin to cry their lungs out.

But then again, this was _before _Hermione Granger showed up in my life and screwed all things over.

That damn Granger.

The first time I saw her, she was nothing. No one would say we would be enemies after that, because I felt nothing for her. _At all_. But then I discovered she was a mudblood and she befriended Potter and Weasel. After all the humiliation Potter put me throught when I told him the truth about Weasley and his loser family, I could _not _just leave them alone.

I've had to have my vengeance.

And Granger was the weak point of the golden trio.

At least, that was what I thought at that time…

I soon noticed I was completely wrong.

And that messed up my life.

I tried my hardest to make their lives hell over the other years of school, but somehow I just couldn't do _anything _right. Nothing I did ever seemed to work out. It was anguishing and my anger for that three people only seemed to get bigger and stronger.

And then sixth year arrived and I screwed everything over - one last time. I really thought I was doing things right that time. My father was finally supporting me and I had the chance to prove everyone was wrong about me. I _was _worth it. The Dark Lord was _counting on me_, what proof more I needed to give them?

But it was devastating. I've had never felt worse before in any moment of my life. The moment that… _thing _was tattoed in my arm, I knew my destiny was doomed to failure. I was born this way.

I _was _the loser, not Potter and Granger and Weasel and their friends.

Failure was my last name and no bad faith would change that.

When I thought everything was over, she tried to save me.

That girl I tried to hate for so many years.

Granger.

I could see from her eyes that she wasn't feeling alright. Lately, I noticed she and Weasel weren't talking much - actually, they weren't talking _at all_. Granger looked thinner, more tired as ever - barely a copy of the Granger I knew from my memories of childhood.

She found me folded in my own arms, moaning with my pain and crying out loud at Myrtle's bathroom. The phantom wasn't there - I think it was somewhere between the pipes by the lake, although I don't really remember most of the things of that time. I shivered a little when she sitted beside me on the cold floor, whispering with a raw voice.

"Nothing's seeming right lately, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Granger. Leave me alone."

She laughed a little, but it sounded more like a cough.

"And why would I do that, Malfoy?"

"Because I _want _to be alone, you fucking mu-"

"Well, that makes us two."

"Then _get the hell out._"

"You know what, Malfoy?" I was surprised to realise her voice wasn't showing off any tone impatience or anger. Actually, she was pretty calm. And for some reason that made me feel uncomfortable. "I think we both will be better with we stay a moment like this."

"What do you mean?" I blinked, confused. Granger laughed one more time - I think she thought that gesture of mine was too innocent for me.

Well, I have to agree with that.

I still don't know why I blinked like that.

Damn.

"Well, you seem to be pretty bad as well. Let's just… Not be fine together, alright? I promise I won't try to do anything."

"By anything you mean…?"

She sighed, beggining to feel impatient.

"Just… Argh, I won't try to be _nice _or _bad _to you, Malfoy. Let it be, that's all I'm saying."

_Let it be…_ What a lame way of thinking!

But that was it. We _let it be_. And for the first time in a long time I _felt _fine.

And that was all I could ever want that moment.

We met a few times after that too. And everything went the same way as it did at the first time we met in Myrtle's bathroom. It was quiet, except for a time or two when Myrtle herself suddenly showed up to annoy our hour of not being fine together. Whenever this happened, we quickly covered up an excuse and run off to our Common Rooms without even saying goodbye.

Little by little, I noticed Granger was getting her weight back and looking healthier than when our _meetings _began. She wasn't talking to Weasel yet and that started to make me feel annoyed and curious about whatever was happening between them, but I would _never _admit that - even to myself, sometimes.

Then, one day she was crying at her corner at the bathroom and Myrtle was by her side, trying to comfort her with the most terrible words she could ever say.

"Oh, poor girl. I _really _think the reason why you got dumped by that ginger boy was because of this _hair _of yours. I mean, how can you even _call _this a hair-?!"

"Myrtle!" I cried, getting closer to them in an angy way. I think my eyes were red after witnessing that scene. How could Myrtle be so envious?!

What a brat!

"Yes, Draco dear?" She turned herself to me, blinking her eyes like one of those gossip girls I told you earlier. All I wanted to do was barf the most outrageous things at her, but Hermione Granger was my priotity at the moment.

I can't believe I've just said that.

Alright. Recomposing.

"Can you _please _get me a bottle of ice? I think I've just hit my head somewhere around here…"

"Of _course_ I will do this for you, Draco dear! I would do _anything _for you!" Then she got closer to me and whispered in my ears, making me shrink in disgust. "_Anything_."

Ew, she's just spilled ghost saliva in my ears!

That aside, I runned to get to Granger as she began to sob harder. Hesitantly, I took her in my arms and started to make conforting sounds near her ear (well, at least I hope those were comforting sounds) so she would calm herself down. I didn't know what had happened to her, all I could say was that it had something to do with Weasel and that ginger thing he calls hair.

I became impatient and angrier when I thought he made Granger cry. I never saw her crying before.

What would have he done to have hurt her so much? Even I couldn't make her cry after all this years!

I think I was saying that out loud, because Granger had a reaction to it.

"This is not true, you know…?" Granger whispered beneath her breath. I jumped with to the sound of her voice, really startled to finally hear something from her lips. But what the hell was she saying? "You've made me cry. Once."

I scowled.

"Have I?"

"Yes," she said, wiping her face from the tears. "Second year, that day when you called me a mudblood for the first time."

"_That _made you cry?!" What can I do? I was startled! I tried so hard to hurt her for so many years and now I've discovered that I did it once… Well, it doesn't make me feel any better, if you want to know,

"Yes, like a baby girl." She laughed a little and I smiled to see her bright teeth. My chest warmed up or is it just impression?

"I'm sorry." I said, sincerely. Really, I meant it.

And I think she understood the honesty in my voice, because she smiled once again and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. Her face still was red because of the crying, but she looked like an angel at that moment, with her wavy hair framing her feature like that. And that lips… So inviting. They were red like a rose.

"A rose, Malfoy?" She giggled.

Damn mouth. Why do you loosen up when I get near her?!

But, well, since the mess is already done…

"Yes, why not?"

And then I kissed her. Briefly. Tenderly. Passionately.

It made me feel fine for more than just a feel minutes. It gave me the _feeling _that everything was alright, even though I knew - deep down - that nothing was. But, for that moment, it was enough.

I could live with that.

That night, we waved goodbye.

* * *

**Sooo, did you guys like it? Please, let me know! Review it!**

**Now that you've read it, and that you've found aaaall my mistakes, I have no chances of hiding it anymore: English is not my first language, that's why I'm asking you all to be gentle with me, please! I'll try to get better, I promise! Although I really don't know if I will post anything in English so soon...**

**Originally, this FanFic was posted in my Tumblr! So, if you want to go there, there's a link in my profile! :D I'm trying to post everything in English, so you all are very welcome!**

**Kisses and review! ;D**

**Reky.**


End file.
